


Safe With You

by ykhkiho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Real Life Issues, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykhkiho/pseuds/ykhkiho
Summary: After carrying the weight of the world on his back, Minhyuk learns just how much of an impact one person can have on his life.





	Safe With You

It was quiet. A little too quiet, but Minhyuk appreciated the lack of noise anyways. He didn’t get to bask in silence that often. He sat at the corner end of the one-story library of his campus, books sprawled out on his desk as he took small sips of his cold coffee and absent mindedly traced lines on his paper with his pencil. He was supposed to be writing a chemistry lab report, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He’d been getting distracted quite often nowadays. 

It took the sudden vibration of his phone to snap him out of his trance. He put the pencil down and picked up his phone to answer the call. 

“Minhyuk, where are you?” The soft voice on the other line asked. 

It took Minhyuk a second to respond back. Holding the phone closer to his ear, he cleared his throat. 

“Kihyunnie, I’m at the library like I told you I’d be. Is something wrong?” Minhyuk asked. 

“I just-I just wanted to know how you’re doing. It’s late, Min. I don’t think you’ll get much work done at this hour.” 

Minhyuk scoffed. He knew Kihyun was right, but it didn’t take away from the fact that he had to get his report done. 

“Should I just stop then? Go home and do more dishes or fold more laundry? Just fail my assignment and fail the class because it’s late?” Minhyuk snapped back, trying not to raise his voice. He was close to losing it, but he couldn’t help it, all the stress of this week piling up on him. He didn’t want to lash out on Kihyun, would never purposely do so, but right now he was sleep deprived, hungry, eyes brimming and close to tears as he stared at his unfinished workload. 

Minhyuk took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“Minnie, I’m sorry, you know that’s not what I meant.” Kihyun started calmly. “I just meant you can’t do this alone. Not at this hour, it’s almost midnight, you know? Listen, I have tomorrow off because of a campus holiday so I’m home tonight. I’ll go run and check on things at your house and by the time I’m done you’ll be at my apartment. We can finish the report together. How does that sound?” 

Minhyuk’s grip on his phone tightened, he took a moment to breathe in and out deeply, so he could regain his composure and answer Kihyun without breaking down like an idiot. But of course, just like every other time, Kihyun patiently waited. This made Minhyuk’s heart lurch even more. He didn’t want Kihyun to feel obligated to do things. 

“But Ki-“

“No buts Min, I can hear it in your voice you’re tired. I have some leftover stir fry from dinner and you can eat that. Take a taxi because you won’t have enough energy to wait for the bus. I’m going to walk to your house now, so I’ll see you when you get to my place. I love you. Bye.” 

The line was cut before he could respond. Minhyuk registered Kihyun’s orders for a moment when he felt a buzz from his phone again. 

 

[ **kihyunnie** 11:47 p.m] _get up i know ur just sitting there_

[ **minmin** 11:48 p.m] _how do you always do that and know exactly what I’m doing? anyways i’m packing up now so I’ll see you later_

[ **minmin** 11:48 p.m] _thank you kihyun, I’m sorry for this :(_

[ **kihyunnie** 11:50 p.m] _say sorry one more time and I’ll kick your ass_

 

When Minhyuk arrived to Kihyun’s house it was well past midnight, and he silently thanked the higher power above that he was able to find a taxi so easily. He walked up the steps of the small front porch and knocked on the door. Not a second later the door opened to reveal a very bright Kihyun, coffee mug in hand and wrapped up in a plush white blanket. His face looked soft and freshly washed, his black hair which is usually styled up was left in its natural state. Minhyuk breathed in at the sight of his close friend. A person who Minhyuk loved dearly, yearned for, and lived so close to but could barely make time to see him. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Kihyun cup his face and wipe the tears under his eyes with his thumbs. 

“Hey, it’s okay Min. I’m right here.” Kihyun’s soothing voice only caused him to cry harder. 

“I-I wish you were home more.” Minhyuk hiccupped as he covered his face with his hands. He used his right sleeve to wipe his eyes so he could see Kihyun properly. The younger man looked up at him guiltily. 

“I would kill to be home more, you know that. I would do anything to be by your side, you goof.” 

Minhyuk breathed out a laugh and nodded. “I know. Was everything okay at home?” He sniffled. 

“Yeah, everything’s good, Min, don’t worry. Come on.” He replied as he stepped away from Minhyuk and took his hand.

Kihyun held onto Minhyuk’s hand and pulled the strawberry blond into his apartment. He closed the wooden front door and led him into the kitchen. 

“So, I have some stir fry and I grabbed you a coffee for later. Do you want to eat in here or the living room?” Kihyun asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Can we eat in the living room?” Minhyuk asked, his voice small. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s hesitance, even after all these years he still felt inclined to ask for things when he could just do it. 

“I’ll go put on a movie.” 

 

Kihyun's living room, much like him, was small but cozy. The walls were a creamy white and he kept the room spotless. Once Minhyuk was situated on Kihyun’s couch, the black-haired student put a comedy on and the two sat in silence as Minhyuk ate. Sometimes, Kihyun would steal glances at Minhyuk, silently noting how tired the other man looked. The expression on his face was surprisingly blank, he chewed his food slowly and Kihyun could tell he wasn’t actually watching the movie. Minhyuk was deep in thought, and Kihyun felt a pang of sadness when he studied the bags under his eyes and slow movement of his hands. Kihyun felt helpless, like a bystander watching a burning building fall from the sidelines. 

And that night, after the two retreated into Kihyun’s bedroom to start on Minhyuk’s report, Kihyun made sure to put an extra pillow under Minhyuk’s head once the blond fell asleep on his bed. He pulled the plush blanket over his curled body and turned the main light off to flick the side lamp on instead. Kihyun then grabbed Minhyuk’s laptop after unzipping his bookbag and got comfortable next to his friend.

“Alright, let’s see what we’ve got here.” 

Kihyun spent the rest of the night reading and typing away, occasionally stopping to take sips of his coffee and softly run his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair. The blond stayed asleep the entire time, exhaustion finally catching up and hitting him like a ton of bricks. And, even though Kihyun had no idea if he was analyzing the data right, eyes forcing themselves to stay open and body screaming to sleep, he stayed up. 

In the morning, Minhyuk would wake up in a panic and run into the kitchen to find Kihyun and apologize. Kihyun would brush it off, show him the final report and then proceed to force Minhyuk to eat his breakfast before the two of them separated to start their days. 

For Minhyuk, Kihyun would do this over and over again if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very vague and short prologue, but it's just a snippet for the story. I apologize for the horrible ending, it will get better!


End file.
